


Yellow Acacia: Secret Love

by ownedbyacat



Series: Coded in Leaves and Petals [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has been captured. And can a flower really help him withstand torture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Acacia: Secret Love

Nothing but cold stone surrounds him. One tiny, narrow gap in the walls lets in a hint of light and a trickle of fresh air. Iruka is chained to the wall, held in place by shackles so tight they skin his wrists and ankles. He can see his breath in the murky light and his body throbs from the beating his jailers have dished out. They didn't ask much, just hit him over and over and Iruka knows this is just the beginning. Soon, they will begin to question him. And they will dole out proper punishment when he refuses to answer. 

Like every shinobi, Iruka has been trained to resist interrogation and hold out against torture, and in his cold, gloomy cell he prepares his mind for the ordeal he knows is waiting for him. He gathers memories, both happy and sad, memories strong enough to lose himself in. He examines each one carefully to find those that will hold against an onslaught of pain, that will distract him from physical agony and mental torture alike.  His parents are there along with the Third and encouraging words spoken over a shogi board. Blue eyes and boundless enthusiasm echo loudly through his mind and a flash of bright yellow just grazes the edges of his memory.

It had been an unremarkable morning, just another day getting ready to teach children, when the flowering branch had appeared on his desk along with a slip of red crepe paper.  The bright flowers looked stunning against the dark wood of his desk and even more stunning in a simple black lacquer vase in Iruka's home. Twenty seven flowers he'd counted on the branch and he'd spent so much time looking at the intricate petals, trying to decipher their message that he can easily recall the gift in detail – now, when he most needs the distraction.

A sprig of yellow acacia and a slip of red crepe paper are added to the collection of memories offering encouragement and distraction. Iruka ponders the riddle of the flower, while taking solace from the promise made by its presence on his desk. And when his captors return Iruka's mind clings to the message hidden in the yellow blooms and draws strength from the unspoken pledge.


End file.
